Pocky Vs Spiked Soda
by Shikawa
Summary: ChibiUsa has invited Hotaru for a sleep over at her house.Hotaru thinks its the perfect time to confess..but what happens when someone else has their eye on ChibiUsa?
1. Realizing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! So there! I wish I could. Anyway here is my first Sailor Moon fic and its Yuri. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Yaay! I think they make such a cute couple don't you? This a multi-chaptered story but I don't kow how long it will be. I'll have to see where this goes and stuff. Please enjoy if you like yuri but as for the rest of you, get out if ya hate it.Got this idea when I tried to figure out what my dream sleepover would be like.  
  
Chibi-Usa: 16 Hotaru: 17 Usagi: 24 Sana: 17  
  
Briiiing!  
  
"Hello Tomoe residence?" answered Hotaru on the phone."Hey Hotaru its Chibi-Usa.You wanna come over and spend the night at my house?" Hotaru blushed and paused for a minute. "Uhh...sure.When?" Chibi-Usa thought for a minute then suggested Friday through Sunday."Okay t-thats fine." Hotaru said a little quiet. "Oki doki! See you there Hotaru-chan!" Both said bye and hung up."I wonder if this would be the perfect time for me to confess to her," she thought sitting on her bed. "No.She would just freak out. Chibi-Usa doesn't seem that way." Just then her cat,Sakura,came in the room. "Whats wrong Hotaru? Did something happen to you and Chibi- Usa?" she asked the brown kitty with her green eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Oh no nothing like that," the raven haired teen said smiling a little,"but I think I've been too distant from her and she suspects it." Sakura climb up on the bed and sat on Hotaru's lap. "Don't worry Hotaru nothing will turn out wrong.Besides you get to hang out with her tomorrow right?" Hotaru nodded her head agreement."I guess it will be fun," she said tucking her long hair behind her ear. "Oh you know what? Its time to cut my hair again Sakura." The cat frowned. "But I like your hair long!" Hotaru got up from her bed and started packing for the next day. "Well I don't.Sorry girl," she said taking out some sisscors.  
  
Meanwhile at Chibi-Usa's house,the pink haired girl was running around in her room trying to find her hair brush. "Small Lady what on earth are you doing?" Diana asked sweatdropping. "I'm trying to find my hair brush so I can look good for when Hotaru comes over," she said panting. "Its right here under your bed," Diana said pulling the brush with her mouth. "Oh.Thanks Diana," Chibi-Usa slowly walked to her gray kitten and fell exhausted before even reaching her. "You need to work out more," Diana said poking her.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Stop running around in here!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Sorry Usagi! I was trying to find my hair brush!" Chibi got up and started picking out her outfit. "I want the outfit to be perfect and not something a little girl would."  
  
"Ohhh!This is because your confess your love to her huh? Chibi- Usa and Hotaru forever!" the grey kitten sang happily.  
  
"Shut up Diana!" Chibi said throwing a ball at her."What are you gonna do until tomorrow Small Lady?" the grey kitten stretched out and shook herself.  
  
The pink haired girl looked outside the window to see nothing but stars staring back at her. And the moon shining down on her face. "Wow.Its so beautiful," Chibi-Usa sighed smiling too. "I wonder if Hotaru is looking at the same moon." she thought rubbing her eyes. "Come on Small Lady. You should get to bed now," Diana lead her two her bed. "I'm too tired to get in my pjs so I'll sleep in my clothes for tonight," she said drifting into slumber.  
  
Back at Hotaru's house Sakura was busy sleeping while the raven haired girl layed awake in bed wondering what tomorrow would be like. "sigh I can't sleep. My best frined is on my mind and I can't get her out." Hotaru slowly got up and walked into the kitchen where the medicine was kept. "I know. I'll just take two of these guys and I'll be out like a light soon enough," she thought shaking the bottle of sleeping pills. Two white little pills popped out onto her hand. She quickly swoalled them and took a long drink of water. "There.Now back to bed," she told herself like a little kid. Sakura woke up to find Hotaru uncovered on the bed so she went over and covered her back up. "Good-night Hotaru-san."  
  
"I'm not asleep yet Sakura."she said weakly. The brown cat patted her head softly. "Well..take your time falling asleep Taru," those words were always comforting to the teen. Sakura always said that when she had trouble falling asleep. This time it seemed to have had its affect. And it hit her pretty fast.  
  
The Next Day   
  
"W-wheres my purple cap Sakura?!" Hotaru asked panicky. "Don't worry its in your bag." the teen sighed in relief and went down stairs to see if Chibi-Usa was there yet. "Is she here yet father?" Mr. Tomoe looked up from his paper and said,"Nope. Not yet sweetpea." She sat down at the table and took a bite from the rest of her toast."Remember if you need to call me our phone number is programmed into the cell phone," Mr. Tomoe said sipping his coffee quietly. "I know. Don't worry daddy," Hotaru said rolling Sakura's ball of yarn into the living room. Sakura ran after it like it was a mouse."How long are you staying again?" he asked folding his paper in half. "Two and half days. I'm coming home Sunday afternoon," she said putting her shoes on. Beep beeep! "Oh look Chibi-Usa is here sweetpea." Hotaru dug quickly through her sports bag and put on her cap. "Bye daddy! See you Sunday!"  
  
Mr. Tomoe watched his only daughter run to the car like it was the last time he was going to see her. "Be careful honey!" "Hi Chibi-Usa! Hi Usagi!Can I sit by you Chibi?" Chibi-Usa smiled brightly."Of course silly! Thats why I'm in the back," she shifted around so Hotaru could fit in next to her. Usagi put her sports bag in the trunk and ran over to the drivers side. All of them waved to Mr. Tomoe and he waved back. "It was nice of your dad to let you come over Taru-chan!...oh," Hotaru blushed at the nickname she gave her and Chibi-Usa blushed at what she just said. "Yeah it sure was!" the raven girl said smiling and giggling nervously. Usagi tilted her mirror so she could see the girls faces. That made her giggle a little.  
  
The ride from Hotaru's house to Chibi-Usa's was a two hour drive and thats why she was staying for two and half days. riding in the car for that long could make anyone sleepy right? So Chibi said it was okay if Hotaru slept through the drive."Nah its okay.I can stay up through the drive.Hopefully," she passed Chibi-Usa a strawberry-banana lollipop and took out a raspberry- lemonade lollipop for herself. "Oh thanks Taru!" with a happy smile on her face, Chibi-Usa licked it like she never had a lollipop in years.  
  
"I hope its okay that I invited Sana over too," Hotaru frowned. Sana has never been nice to her and pretened to when Chibi-Usa was around. Worst of all, she was the most popular girl in her 9th grade class before Hotaru moved away so its most likely she hasn't changed. "Oh...thats..nice," she took a bite of her lollipop trying to hide her anger. "Hey Hotaru, you okay?" asked Usagi chewing some cherry gum. "Yeah..sure," she replied a little dryly. Sana had long shiny brown hair,perfect teeth,and beautiful blue eyes. So all the boys went gaga over the young schoolgirl."Shes not a big Sana fan Usagi," Chibi layed back in her seat. "Oh I see.Why do you hate her?" The raven haired girl looked away from the tilted mirror. "Shes not very nice to me."  
  
"Well we should stop for dinner.Is that okay with you Taru?" Usagi pulled up at a diner that not many people thought was popular."Usagi! I only get to call her Taru!" Chibi-Usa said annoyed. "Okay okay! Sorry about that."So," Hotaru started,"When is Sana coming over?" her voice was calm but filled with anger.The pink haired teen said she was already there. The raven haired girl now had flames coming from her."Grrrrr!! Waiter get me a spiked soda!!" The waiter came running towards the table with his apron flying behind him. "Uhh..sorry your under aged young lady and plus you nee.." Hotaru made an uncomfortable glare at him that made the poor guy jump. "Get..me..a ..spiked..soda..NOW!" she yelled. Luckily there were barely any people there to get attention from.  
  
"Uh yes miss! Right away!By the way what kind of soda do you want?"  
  
"Strawberry please."  
  
"Very good miss!Your in luck.We've just recieved a shipment just now!"  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa both had their mouths hanging open. Hotaru never acted like this before! In front of them at least.They soon ate and headed back to the car but saw someone standing next to it in a biker jacket. "Hey Usagi!How are ya Chibi-san?" Sana stood kneeling against the car with a pocky stick in her mouth."Hi Sana!" Chibi-Usa ran up to her so- called -friend and hugged her."Oh why if it isn't Hotaru Tomoe! Its been awhile huh?" They shook hands but didn't show any sign of friendship. "I know Hotaru likes Chibi-Usa alot but tonight she'll fall for me and not that weird girl!Heh heh he!" Sana thought smiling evily. "Hey Chibi-Usa want me to take you back home on my motorcycle?" the brunette asked holding her hand out. "What about Hotaru?"  
  
"Oh don't worry.She told me while we were shaking hands that you could go with me!"  
  
"Well.....okay I guess."  
  
"What?! But...but..I"  
  
"See you at the house Usagi!Bye reject." Sana whispered under her breath.  
  
Hotaru knew she was gonna cry if she didn't get back to the car quick enough."Come on Usagi lets go!" She said cheerfully but her face remained hurt. "Whoa there raven girl! Don't pull too hard!" Usagi said struggling to keep up since she had her by the hand. The two other girls went ahead and the blonde and raven girls got into the car. Hotaru sat in the front seat and Usagi glanced at her before she had a chance to look away."Okay Hotaru whats wrong?You totally lost it back there in the restruant and now you look sad.Whats with the mood swings?" Hotaru was trying to hold back tears but they couldn't be held in. "Why is Chibi- Usa with that bitch?She could be with someone better!" Usagi was confused for a minute but then realized."Oh you're in love with Chibi-Usa aren't you?" she nodded slowly and continued to let the tears fall.  
  
The blonde woman embraced her in a comforting hug. "Calm down.Well settle things once we get to the house.I know she would never do anything to hurt you." Hotaru slightly nodded. "Lets hit the road Tomoe!" she said smiling. "I hope we'll work it out," Hotaru thought looking at the clouds.  
  
AN: So how was my first chapter?If you want me to continue,please send a review! I really appreciate it. 


	2. Gulitiy of Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Yaay chappie 2! This is the first time I'm gonna make this a multi-chaptered story with out giving up on it. Again this has yuri in it so if ya hate it get out. If ya wanna continue to read go right ahead! Let me shut up so you can read this.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
"Hold on tight Chibi-San! It gets kinda bumpy out here!" Sana called back to the pink haired girl who had her eyes closed cause of the wind. "Okay!" she called back. "Maybe I should of stayed with Taru-chan," she thought frowning and looking down at her shoes. "Whats wrong?!" the brown haired girl called back. "Nothing I'm fine!" But Chibi-Usa knew she wasn't inside.  
  
Meanwhile,back in the car, Hotaru had seemed to calm down but was still frowning. "You want some raspberry gum? Its sour.Just the way you like it," Usagi took a the hot pink peice out and handed it to the raven haired girl. Hotaru took the offering reluctently and chewed it slowly. "Did Chibi-Usa ever mention her and Sana going...out?" Usagi looked at her and sighed."Well to be honest with you I don't think Chibi-Usa likes her that way. Its Sana who likes her that way so you don't have to be angry with Chibi-Usa." Hotaru turned suddenly. "I'm not mad at her!Who says I'm mad at her?!" The blonde woman chuckled softly and told her to not get over excited. "Don't worry Taru I understand."  
  
When they arrived at the house they parked their vehicles and head towards the front door. "After you Chibi-San.After all its your house," the pink haired girl looked up from the ground. "Uhh...thanks Sana." Hotaru managed to glare at Sana wishing she would get run over by a car or squished by an elephant. "Whats that wiggling in my backpack?" she thought. Half way to the house she kept seeing her backpack squirming around in the back seat of the car. "Hi Hotaru!" Sakura said waving a paw. "Waah! Sakura what are you doing here?!" she whispered loudly but decided to take the conversation near the garage. "Sakura decided to come just be sure you will be safe." Hotaru rubbed her face in frustration. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to visit Sakura," but just when the conversation was about cleared up Chibi-Usa came around the corner.  
  
"Taru-chan? Why are you out here? Come inside!" she started skipping and smiling brightly. "Yeah I'm coming," Taru said quietly and a little cold. She hurried up the steps to the door and left Chibi-Usa standing outside with a shocked face. "Would anyone like some lemonade or soda?" Usagi asked from the kitchen. Everyone shouted lemonade except Hotaru. "What about you Hotaru?" Usagi asked. But there was no answer from the raven haired girl. "Ughh..I don't feel so good," Usagi came up stairs to take the teen to the bathroom quickly. "Ah, perfect timing. Now to make my move on the beautiful goddess!" Sana said smiling evily.  
  
"You shouldn't have drank that spiked soda."  
  
"Oh well.Who cares?"  
  
"Taru what is up with you? I told you I will have a talk with Chibi-Usa later."  
  
"Yeah right.And right now Sana could be making a move on Chibi!What do you know?"  
  
"Because!!...me and Minako were like that once."  
  
"You and Minako are together?"  
  
"Yes.So I know how you feel.Come on.Lets go talk to Chibi-Usa okay?" Hotaru nodded slowly. She still felt a little sick but that was because she had that feeling you get when your about to confess to someone you love. But the next thing she was not expecting. Sana was kissing Chibi-Usa! "CHIBI-USA!!" Usagi and Hotaru screamed at the same time. Sana broke the kiss suddenly. "Usagi! Hotaru! Its not what you think!" the pink teen said waving her hands wildly. "Sana you bitch!!" Hotaru tackled the brown haired girl to the wall slapping her and kicking her. "Hotaru stop!" Usagi ran over and grabbed the raven haired girl from the under arms.  
  
Sana sat there all dizzy from being slapped around by Hotaru. "How could you do that?! And to think I came all this way just to see you!" Hotaru yelled running out of the house with tears blurring her vision. "Wait Hotaru! Come back!" Chibi-Usa screamed but was too late. "Nice going Chibi!" Usagi yelled. "You have no idea how she feels about you do you?!" The blonde woman went to go down stairs to get her coat but the pink haired girl stopped her. "I'm..I'm sorry," she said with tears welling up. "Don't tell me that.Tell Hoatru when we find her," Usagi threw her her red coat and they dashed on out of there.  
  
"Stupid Chibi-Usa!Damn Sana! They can go to hell for all I care!" she said to herself. The night was pretty foggy so she kinda got lost. Th street lights were covered up so you could barely make out any of the light. "Uh-oh I think I'm lost!I knpw where everything is but its soo foggy.No. I can't go back.Not after I made that scene," she thought looking around for some sign of brighter light. Beep! Beeeeeep!! A car came screeching like crazy through the road coming towards the teen's way.  
  
"Hotaru where are you?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Chibi-Usa said running by Usagi's side. "Oh I can barely see anything!" The blonde haired woman agreed."Yeah.Even I can't see that we...oh no," the two girls stood in something red and saw a body laying on the ground."Oh please don't tell me thats who I think it is," Chibi-Usa prayed. Sadly enough it was Hotaru. "Damn driver! He kept on driving!He didn't even see if she was okay!" Usagi said making a fist. "Oh Hotaru I'm sorry!! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Chibi- Usa said holding the raven haired girl close to her chest. "Come on.We have to get her to the hospital! Its just around 1 block!" The girls picked up Hotaru and started running. The fog cleared up slowly just as they entered the E.R.  
  
"Well it looks like she'll be fine Mr. Tomoe.I reccomend you keep her at home until shes fully recovered.But for now Hotaru will have to stay here for the most 2 weeks," The doctor said showing the charts to him. "I see.Thank you doctor," Mr. Tomoe bowed then entered the room where Hotaru slept quietly with a breathing mask and an I.V. in her arm. Bandages wrapped her head and the side of her body and arms. "Sigh. I hope you wake up soon sweetpea," he said rubbing her cheek. Chibi-Usa and Usagi waited in the lobby for Mr. Tomoe to return. "This is all my fault. Why did it have to happen?" the pink teen sobbed into Usagi's chest. "Why did you let Sana kiss you?" Usagi asked in a serious tone. "I wasn't expecting it! One minute we were talking the next minute she kissed me, and 2 seconds later you and Taru- chan showed up." Usagi got up and said she was gonna go get some juice for them."You better apologize Chibi-Usa."  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
"Becareful.Ughh!There we go!" Mr. Tomoe said helping his daughter into the car. "Dad? Did anyone come visit me while I was sleeping?" the man wiped his glasses and nodded."Yeah.Usagi and Chibi-Usa.But then after the day you came here, Usagi was the only one who came to see how you were doing." Hotaru looked away disappointed her other friend didn't even come see her for the rest of the days. "I guess she never really cared about me," she thought watching the rain falling outside of the car. For some reason the rain would always cheer her up if something bad happend. But not this time. This time there was nothing but pain and sadness. "Oh!Daddy what happend to Sakura?! She was in my backpack when I got hit I think." Mr. Tomoe chuckled a little. "Don't worry shes at home probably sleeping.Shes been wandering around the house waiting for you." she smiled weakly.At least someone was thinking of her.  
  
"Sakura! I'm home!" Hotaru yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room. "I'll make us some lunch honey!" Mr. Tomoe said taking his coat off and closing the door behind him. "Okay!" It seemed the young teen was feeling a bit better than she was in the nasty hospital. "Hotaru! Your here!" Sakura jumped into her arms snuggling her face gently. "Oh I missed you! I'm glad your alright.What have you been up to since I was gone?" the brown cat thought for a moment and said that she was playing her video games,(I mean Hotaru's mind you!)pacing around the house,and got a visit from Chibi-Usa. "What!? What did she say?! Tell me everything she said Sakura!" Hotaru said shaking the poor animal. "Whoooaa! Take it easy!She all she did was leave behind this basket full of purple irises and necklace with her picture in it and an apology card. Its rather kinda touching!"  
  
Hotaru brung the basket to her bed and smelled the flowers. "Mmmm!These smell great! Oh I think I'll read the apology card before getting all forgiving ," she opened the pink evelope and it was a card with two cartoon bunnies holding hands. The card read as followed:  
  
My dear Hotaru,  
  
I'm really sorry about all of this. You wouldn't have been in the hospital if it wasn't for me and Sana. Not that Sana is the girl for me. I sent her home along time ago when you were in the hospital. See, I didn't mean to kiss her. Shes the one who kissed me and you came in like 2 seconds later. I'm really sorry. The only girl for me is you. Thats right! I love you! And I hope you feel the same way as me Taru-chan. I've always had. I just never had the guts to tell you until the accident happened that day. But please enjoy the locket and the flowers. I love you forever!  
  
Love Chibi-Usa   
  
AN: So left you at a cliffhanger huh? Well this isn't the end of the story! Chapter 3 should be coming soon. Just to warn you its gonna get a little sexual towards the end of this. R an R! Arigato! 


	3. Yukata shopping!

Disclaimer : Hey guys! How are you?! Its been so long I missed you! Theres been alot of moving around my house so I could get my own room and now I have it! Yaay! Anyway thats my lamebrain excuse. I been checking my stats on my menu and already two people have asked if I didn't like Koumi. Like I said I'll be writting yuri fics but not all of them will be yuri(I used to be a Koumi fan but I'm not anymore). I'm just trying to get this Sailor Moon fic outta the way so I can start an Action/Adventure/Horror story fic. A Gatekeepers 21 fic. Be sure to keep checking! Also sorry not all my chapters are long.  
  
I'd like to thank the following people who have reviewed my Sailor moon story:  
  
CaptainNeoNoodle  
  
lovehinalover  
  
sc-fallen angel  
  
Thank you soo much you guys! I really appreciate it! Chocolate Pocky and Raspberry Soda for all 3 of you!(don't worry the sodas aren't spiked!) On with the story!   
  
The raven haired teen was surprised but also still mad. "Whats wrong Hotaru? Aren't you glad she said she loved you?" Sakura asked looking at her owner in concern. "I don't know.To be honest,I'm kinda still mad at her.She only visited once at the hospital and then only Usagi started coming." Hotaru sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do anymore.Should I accept her love and apology Sakura?" the cat jumped down by Hotaru's feet and said,"Don't ask me Taru. Ask yourself.Do you love her enough to forgive her?"  
  
She nodded slowly and got up with her cat friend."Hotaru lunch time!" Mr. Tomoe called."Coming Daddy!" The teen yelled back down stairs. "Wow guess time flies by fast huh? Lets go!" The two ran down stairs just to be stopped by Sana at the bottom. "Huh?! What are you doing here?!" Mr. Tomoe came from the kitchen and said Sana came here to talk with her. He gave each of the girls sandwhiches and they headed up to the kitchen.Mr. Tomoe said he was gonna go to the store and would be back in an hour or so. As soon as he left The two girls glared at each other. "So what do you want?" Hotaru asked taking little bites of her sandwhich. "Oh just to talk about Chibi-Usa for awhile Miss grumpy." The raven teen stood up from the table and angrily shouted. "Listen Sana! Chibi-Usa is the one who loves me not you!"  
  
Sana laughed sinisterly and continued eating."Oh dear Hotaru.How can you be so sure she still does? I got this card from her.Read'em and weep!" Hotaru snatched the card away from her boney hands and read it to herself quietly.In the card read:  
  
Dear Sana ,  
  
I can't believe Hotaru jumped you like that! What a phsycho! I didn't know she'd be that violent! Well I'm having my next slumber party on Friday.Usagi is gonna be out of town and her parents and brother will be out of town too. So we'll have the whole weekend together! Please don't tell Hotaru she can't come cause it will hurt her feelings. I don't want to start another riot at my house. So shes not coming. Anyway if you can come you wanna go out with me? I'd really like that Sana-chan!  
  
Love ,  
Chibi-Usa   
  
Hotaru shuddered angrily and sadly at the same time as she read those hurtful words she wrote. It was even in her hand writting and special pink ink pen. The raven haired girl's hands started to tremble violently. "I-its not t-true! Your lying!" Sana swished her brown hair out of her face and stood up. "What other proof do you need Tomoe?! There it is in her writting, clear as crystal,end of story!" Taru felt heat rise in her face and a painful sting in her cheeks. "Chibi-Usa would never write this if she sent me the basket!" she thought controling her temper. "Oh really? Then why did she send me a basket saying she loved me? Huh?" Sana gasped a little."What? Love you? Ha ha ha! I was the one who sent that.I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."  
  
"How dare you come into my house and say such bullshit! Get out now!" Hotaru said pointing the way out."No! Cause I don't think you get it Tomoe! Chibi-Usa is mine and always will BE!!" Sana grabbed a carving knife and nearly stabbed Hotaru in the shoulder."Your crazy!Waa!Stop it Sana!" The two girls ran out of the house and stopped by a construction site."If your gone Chibi- Usa will turn to me for emotional support and then we'll become friends then I'll persuade her into loving me!All I have to do is say you killed yourself cause of the kiss you saw!" Hotaru picked up an old pipe and held it up ready to defend herself. "Nyaaaaahh!!" Sana struck the pipe and was cut in two halves."Ahhhh!" The crazy brown haired teen smiled seductively.  
  
"Well...I have been have those..... urges.Maybe I can have some fun with you first!" The raven haired girl went wide eyed at the idea. "Nooo!!" she started running but the other girl caught up with her and threw her down with a punch in the face. "You better be quiet!Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru suddenly thought of a horrible situation. What if she rapes Chibi-Usa? Sana sat on top of her and was about to kiss her when she cried out in pain."Huh? Chi-Chibi -Usa?!" The pink haired teen stood above them with the knife bloody from being in Sana's leg."Get off her NOW!!" she shouted so loudly that it made Hotaru squeak in surprise. Sana scrambled off and Chibi-Usa helped her girlfriend up. "Y-you came!" Hotaru said trembling with tears in her purple eyes. "Its okay Taru-chan.I'm here." Both girls hugged never wanting to let go of this moment. "Chibi-Usa....why?" Sana said with a sad tone in her voice."Cause I love Hotaru.Not you Sana.I'm sorry" Sana shuddered violently and was about to attack again until another familiar heroin came to the rescue."Usagi!!" they both said happily.  
  
1 Month Later   
  
(Hotaru's POV)  
  
It had been a month since that incident with Sana. She was put in a mental ward and was never heard from again. Me and Chibi- Usa have been happy. Though I feel a sudden change in the wind.Like something wasn't quite cleared up yet. Or maybe it was just me. "Whats wrong honey?" The pink haired girl said waving her spoon from the bowl of ice cream she was eating I front of my face."Huh? Oh nothing I was just thinking." I continued to sip my coffee noisely which annoys the hell out of my girlfriend."You weren't thinking about Sana were you?" I nodded a little. "You aren't in love with her are you?" she asked in a teasing voice.I almost spatted out my coffee in her face."Chibi- Usa!No way! Shes nuts." Now that we came out to our families they agreed we could live together in a close by apartment.  
  
"Hey look Taru-chan! The Tanabata Festival is tonight! Wanna go?" I looked up from my homework and said,"I have lots of homework to do so yeah.Why not?" She smiled big and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm gonna go pick out a yukata(Japanese summer kimono).Do you wanna come?" I agreed and go my purple coat from the closet. "So what kind are you going to get Usa-chan?" She giggled and said pink.Why wasn't I surprised?"What about you?" she asked kicking an old soda can. "Well..I'm not sure.I haven't really thought about picking out a yukata." As we walked hand in hand,we came across a wedding dress store. I guess the same thing ran through Chibi-Usa's mind cause she blushed and shook her head out of a daydream. The thought of getting married wasn't important to us right now. Just being girlfriends.  
  
"Ha ha!What about this one?" she showed me a pink yukata (once we got to the store) with yellow ducks on it."Hmm.I don't know it doesn't seem to suite you." she went and put it back then said,"I think this will turn you on!" I looked at her wide eyed and sweatdropped."What?" Chibi-Usa ran into the dressing room and came out 10 minutes later."Oh lets see hon...Oh my god!" My own girlfriend stood there in a short yukata with almost her chest showing."How is this for a summer kimono Baby?" I thought someone would notice but luckly no one turned around."Are you crazy?! Put that back or I'll pick a plain pink one out for you!" the pink haired teen sighed then went back to the dressing room.  
  
"But that still turned you on right?"  
  
"Get back in there Chibi-Usa!" I said shoving her in the room.  
  
"Hee hee!Its so funny to see you blush over something like that!" finally after 2 hours of trying to decide and picking out mine,we started our way home. I held the shopping bag firmly in my grasp blushing redder and redder. "Come on Hotaru! you have to learn to have a little fun! Especially in public!" I sighed and looked at my watch."Well its 12:00 pm.You wanna get something on the way home?" she shook her head and leaned her head on my shoulder.Shes so cute the way her red eyes look up at you from below you."Aww man I'm exhausted.I'm gonna take a nap when we get back."  
  
(Chibi-Usa's POV)  
  
I know that little yukata turned her on dammit!Uh...okay lets skip that subject.sweatdrops Anyway when we got home a giant mattress was sitting outside the front door. "Oh look the new mattress is here!" Hotaru said as I helped her taking it inside. "Its..o-one...m-mattress?!" I said stammering nrevously. "Yeah!I thought since we live together now why not have one big queen size mattress?" she said blushing a pale pink. I nodded agreeingly. I mean it seemed to make sense since our twin beds were falling apart from jumping on them and there was alot of room left in our bedroom. "Wow just think!Our first queen size mattress together!" I said smiling happily. Hotaru gave me a quick kiss on the cheek."Yup you bet!" We setted up the new bed and put clean sheets that had stars and cresent moons on it.  
  
"Pheew! I'm so tired! We have until 4:00 pm it get ready for the festival.Its now 1:30 now." I said flopping on the bed next my raven haired girl. "Yeah...sure thing...Chibi-Usa," Hotaru fell asleep soundly and I kissed her lightly on the forehead."I soon fell asleep even though I swear I was wide awake.  
  
I woke up suddenly to the sound of traditional Japanese music and little kids laughing. The smell of fried noodles and okonomiyaki(Japanese pizza) lifted my head up. "Huh?..What the?" I said rubbing my head softly. "Hey sleepy head! your awake just in time!" Hotaru stood over me in her red yukata with ravens flying on it. "Hotaru? Where are we?" I said looking down at my pink yukata with umbrellas on it. "What do you mean?We are at the Tanabata festival!" I gasped at what she said. "How come you didn't wake me up?!" she sighed in frustration as she placed her hand on her face. "Chibi-Usa I tried everything to wake you up. But nothing would wake you up!" I started down at the bench I was lying on with my cheeks growing a red. "Don't worry.I decided to change you and take you anyway.I know how much you wanted to go," her hand caressed my face and I smiled warmly. "Thank you Taru-chan!" I said giving her a hug that made her totally off gaurd.  
  
"Wait a minute...you dressed me?!" I said suddenly embarresed. "Yeah Chibi-chan! I must say you have a really nice figure!" I blushed furiously. "But....I!...No...thats..," she put a finger to my mouth to shut me up and said,"Lets go have some fun before it gets really late." I kept thinking why she didn't say much during the festival except for like "Are you hungry?." I couldn't stand this silence anymore! I had to say something! "Uh..good fried noodles!" I said slurping them up. "Sure is." I slapped myself mentally 60 times. "You stupid head! Tell her you like her yukata! " I stammered a little then finally got the words to come out. "Hotaru you look beautiful in your yukata!" She stopped walking and looked down at me blushing. "R-really? I do?" I nodded and smiled widely. "Well you look cute too! Pink will always be your color." I stood there intranced watching her butt swaying when I remembered to look and my watch. 11:45 pm. Wow that was late!  
  
I ran back to Taru-chan's side and showed her the time."Oh man we better get home! Mr. Nakahara said my math class has a big test tomorrow morning!" I picked up my prizes I won that night at the game boothes and turned to her."Yeah I have a health test to study for and besides I think I saw my teacher,Ms. Yubaki, here!" We got on the nearest train to back to Tokyo and sat there for what seemed like an eternity. I was getting sleepy so I layed my head down on her shoulder. "Are you tired Chibi-Usa?" she asked moving some of my hair out of my face. I suddenly jumped up for some reason. "No no! Not at all!" She kinda jumped at my outburst. "Okay okay! Calm down Chibi!" she said trying to stop me from getting too excited.  
  
We flopped on the couch as soon as we got home. "I'm so pooped out! And I have to study for a health test," I said trying to convince her to help me.Hotaru looked at me suspiciously then said alright.We went to our room and dressed in our pj's. Then walked over to the desk where my textbook and papers were spread out like it was ready to start a fire. "Okay lets see what you have to study for the test," she said as I sat in her lap. "What? About the digestive system? Thats easy as pie!" As she read about how digesting began I was trying not to fall asleep. "Chibi-Usa? Are you paying a---" Taru-chan was cut off by me frenching her. "Eww..did you eat that sour gum again Taru-chan?" she smiled slyly and nodded. "You hate it? I thought you liked sour gum." I told her the one she ate was grape. I hated grape.  
  
"Well sorry but I like it." she said adjusting her reading glasses. I convinced her to come sit on the bed with me instead of the desk. "Wait a minute! You did a test on the digestive system last week as I recall!" I cursed under my breath realizing I had tricked her. But that didn't stop me! "Too late now!" I jumped on her and we both rolled off the bed. "Chibi-Usa don't--ahhhh!" I rubbed my head and looked to see if Hotaru was okay. She said next time I wanna practice tackle football it should be outside and not inside. "Sorry Taru but I wanna have some fun!" I said pouting. "I'm tired right now.maybe later." I sighed then finally said okay. I went to wash up in the bathroom when a pair of cold hands were felt on my shoulders. "I hope you don't think I'm mad at you. Cause I'm flattered you tackled me to the ground." What was that? Hotaru flattered I tackled her to the ground? Thats weird!  
  
We walked down the hall to our bedroom and got under the covers and we both sighed. "Hey I didn't know the bed was this soft!" Hotaru grabbed my hand and cuddled next to me. She was so cute snuggling like that. I wished we could of stayed that way forever but I knew morning was coming soon to spoil it. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what was next on the agenda tomorrow.  
  
Author's note: That was chappie 3! Did ya like it? If you think I should continue to chapter 4 please drop by a review anytime. If you don't think I should continue to chapter 4 and should go on to the Gatekeepers 21 story just say so in the review! Ja ne! 


	4. Karaoke Girls!

**Disclaimer** : Alright! Chappie 4! Wooohooo! I never thought I'd get this far but here I am! So how is everyone enjoying the story? I'm glad this story is doing oh so well . Anyway on to Chapter 4(which is the final chapter! sniff) Sorry this took so long guys! so many things has happened.

"Alright this is the moment of truth! The day when I pass my...yawn" Hotaru and Chibi-Usa walked together rubbing their eyes once in a while. "Man we stayed up too late last night.Next time lets do some horseplaying when I don't have an exam the next day. Otherwise I would played hooky just for today," Hotaru said still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "For a tired person you sure talk alot," Chibi-Usa said tucking her long pink loose hair behind her ear. "Your wearing your hair down today? Thats new!" the raven haired girl said smiling down at her. "I just decided to let it down for a little bit.Thats all." Chibi-Usa was about to say more when Diana popped out of her backpack. "Good morning Small Lady!" both girls gasped and sweat dropped. "What are you doing here Diana?!" Chibi-Usa said as they hid behind a tree. "Usagi was about to give you your lunch and you took off with Hotaru. So I brought it for you!"

"Then why in the world were you hiding then?" Hotaru asked holding her by the scruff of her fur. "Well I wanted to make a dramatic enterance you know!" the small grey cat jumped from the older teen's grasp and did the Sailor Moon stance.She smiled and giggled. "Yeah and if anyone sees you its going to be a dramatic exit!" Chibi-Usa said shoving her into her bag. "Just stay in there until school is out. Its too far to send you home now." The two teens ran to get to class before the bell could ring. "Phew! That was a close one." Hotaru made it to her class also but tripped in the process. At lunch, the two found each other and sat next to each other eating quietly. "Why are you two so quiet?" Diana whispered. "Huh? Uh...no reason Diana," Hotaru said snapping out of her daydream world. Chibi-Usa sipped her soda noisly and sucked up her noodles quickly.

"Chibi-Usa why are we soo quiet suddenly?" the raven haired girl asked twisting her hair with a finger. "I don't know," Chibi said sighing ," Should we say something?" Hotaru just shook her head slowly. "Do.." Hotaru turned towards the pink haired teen,"you wanna go to the movies after school? I mean its gonna be summer vacation already."

"Sure Chibi-Usa!" both smiled at each other then continued eating like they were before."Sigh...I just don't get those two girls anymore," Diana said sneaking a peice of shrimp into the bag.

"Good thing its evening huh? It was so hot this afternoon!" Hotaru said enjoying the light breeze. "Yeah I know! Lets see...what movie shall we see?" Chibi said looking through the newspaper.Hotaru lowered the paper from her girlfriend's veiw."How about a movie where theres barely any people? If you catch my drift." she said smiling slyly. Chibi-Usa returned the smile with a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, good plan honey!" Diana finally came up for air. "Geez! Small Lady you must learn to keep your bag from smelling up like that. And whats a good plan?" Both girls looked at each other then smiled. "We will tell you when your older Diana." But when they got to the movies,it turned out it was closed for repair of the theater seats and popcorn machine. "Crap!Now what Taru-chan?" Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders. Chibi-Usa thought for a bit while looking around when she spotted a purple glowing sign outside of a building saying "Karaoke: Come on down and show us what your singing voice is made of!" The pink haired girl then smirked and giggled lightly."Whats up Chibi?" Hotaru asked turning around.

"Oh lord! I don't know how you talked me into this!" The two stood on stage with two microphones and a small audience of people sitting at tables clapping. Hotaru never really liked singing in front of other people cause she was shy. "Oh come on! Remember the _deal_ we made?" Chibi-Usa said smiling slyly and winking. Taru blushed a bright pink. She finally sighed and said okay."Yaay Taru-chan!" The lights dimmed then showed on Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. The raven haired girl jumped a little. "Calm down honey!" The announcer soon came on the stage and announced the two ansd the song they were going to sing together."Tonight we have two young ladies who would like to sing a song for all of you! Chibi-Usa and Hotaru will be singing the newist hit love song by Michelle Branch 'You set me Free'!" Everyone in the audience clapped loudly and whistled.

Chibi-Usa sang the first part:

_Can't you see?_

_Theres a feeling thats come over me_

_Close my eyes_

_You're the only one that leaves me _

_Completely breathless_

_No need to wonder why _

_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see,_

_yeah_

_And you set me free_

Hotaru was amazed at how her girlfreind was such a good singer! But she couldn't think anymore since her turn was next that moment.

_There's a will _

_There's a way_

_Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real_

_I'm afriad_

_I guess this time there's just no hiding ,_

_fighting_

_You make me restless_

_You're in my heart _

_The only light that shines _

_there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings _

_And time held its _

Chibi-Usa smiled sweetly knowing she was going to be a good memory from now on. Of them singing together. The two decided to sing the rest of the next part of the song together. Both giggled softly.

_When I was alone_

_You came around _

_When I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And theres nothing that _

_I wouldn't do for you_

_Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings _

_And time held its breath so I could see,_

_yeah_

_And you set me free_

The girls bowed and everyone clapped wildly and cheered. "Wow I didn't think we were that good!" Hotaru screamed over the cheering."Practice makes perfect Hotaru!" she screamed back. The two walked out arm in arm and admiring the night time stars gilsening. "Wow its nice out tonight!" Chibi-Usa said smiling. "Yeah I guess we can call it our first date or something like that huh?" Taru said as the pink haired teen snuggled close to her. "You haven't talked about Usagi for a while now.How is she?" Chibi suddenly flinched at the mention of her name. "Oh...uh shes...fine. Though very sad sometimes," Hotaru looked concerned. "Huh? Why is she sad sometimes?" Chibi-Usa explained that Usagi and Minako broke up two weeks ago. "Oh.I see...Tell Usagi I'm sorry to hear that." Chibi-Usa nodded to her girlfriend in agreement.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Hotaru looking around. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Chbi-Usa asked back. "Lets get back to the apartment.We can have our make out session there and maybe move on after that," the raven haired girl said pulling her girlfriend closer to her which made Chibi-usa sqeak in surprise. "Sounds like a plan honey.Should we get some snack while we are at it?" Hotaru nodded and they came back home with two bags of chocolate coconut and strawberry pocky and a couple boxes of Botan rice candy. "Finally home!My feet are killing me!" Chibi-Usa said as she flopped on the couch and Hotaru put the bags in the kitchen. The pink haired teen was about to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder push her back. Then a pair of sweet lips on hers. Hotaru gently grazed her tongue over her girlfriend's mouth begging for enterence.Chibi-Usa egarly parted her lips for the raven beauty before her letting her tongue explore every inch of her mouth. Eventually they had to stop oxygen.

"Wow...," Chibi-Usa said quietly. "Make out more or head to the bedroom now?" the raven girl asked with a lopsided grin."Bed...room...please..Taru...chan," the pink teen said between moans as Hotaru rubbed her back sending shivers up her spine. The two disappeared into the room happily and excitedly.

**THE END**

Author's note: So did you like the story? I'm sorry my chapters aren't so long but I've been having major writer's block and couldn't seem to make this any longer. Anyway liked it? Didn't like it? Drop a review by. Ja ne!


End file.
